Untitled Vampire Story
by Meznera
Summary: -UPDATE 7-22-13- I redid chapter 1 and added an Epilogue to the story. I am changing the way this story is going from when i started it. This is only about 4 pages at the moment and is a teaser to see what people think of it. -7-23- reworded parts of the epi and ch1 and added an extra paragraph at the end.
1. Character Ideas

Character List and Information – still working on

(Male) Damien Drabek  
(Male) Tristram Drabek  
(Male) Aiden Drabek  
(Female) Ebony Drabek  
(Female) Ivory Drabek  
(Female) Seraphim Drabek  
(Male) Solstice Drabek  
(Female) Jessica aka Jessie Owens (Father, Mother, no siblings) comes from a long line of vampire hunters. Include more on grandfather and further back for the hunters' line.  
(Male) Cailean Vanderlyn  
(Male) Locke Callaghan  
(Female) Mayze Callaghan  
(Female) Shayde Vanderlyn  
(Female) Zephyra – twin to Zaphara – Wolfe  
(Female) Zaphara – twin to Zephyra – Wolfe  
(Male) Athan Crowley  
(Male) Braedan Crowley  
(Male) Kieran Crowley  
(Female) Reiynna Crowley

Theme: Vampire Love Story, Present time settings, birth of vampires ranging as far as beginning of 1700s.

Fantasy: Vampires, Vampire Hunters, Hybrid Vampires.

Story Bases: During normal times Jessie grows up being trained as though vampires still exist even though she does not believe. Her mother and father have moved on from the times of the hunter but her grandfather 'knows' and continues to believe that vampires exist and his last granddaughter must be prepared. The end of high school is upon her and her final training is about complete. On her graduation day from high school comes the death of her parents in a nasty accident including vampires that still prey upon the weak. After their death, Jessie, comes to realize that she must continue on but still does not believe that vampires are the cause of her parents death like her grandfather continues to believe in and train her for. Come the times of college Jessie moves from her family home and starts her college life only to realize what her grandfather trained her for might not be enough to stop the vampires that come to take her life and end the vampire hunters of her family for good. One lone family the Drabek's have continued on for almost 200 years without any notice. When Jessie comes to college she meets a few of the Drabek 'children' and her life spirals down into the life of a hunter. Her life is forever changed through her love for her family, the bloodline that runs in her, and her love for the forbidden.

Bio of Characters:

Name: Jessica Owens  
Birth: March 12  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Hair: Brunet – shoulder length cut  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Silky White with a hint of a tan  
Built: Average  
Story: Last in the Owens hunter line.

Name: Sara Owens  
Birth: June 22  
Death: June 7  
Age: 45  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Blonde  
Story: mother

Name: Jack Owens  
Birth: April 17  
Death: June 7  
Age: 45  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Story: father

Name: Corban Owens  
Birth: September 27  
Age: 78  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 160 lbs  
Hair: Black  
Story: grandfather to Jessica Owens

Name: Damien Drabek  
Birth: August 13  
Age: 18 appears ~ 97 years old actually.  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 145 lbs  
Hair: Brown/Black Short Cut  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: average - muscular  
Story: His story is about to be told.

Name: Tristram Rayner  
Birth: December 2  
Age: appears 19 actually ~135.  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 180 lbs  
Hair: Red – short cut  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: muscular  
Story: lover of ebony, brother to ivory.

Name: Aiden Drabek  
Birth: May 8  
Age: appears 19 actually ~175.  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 6'5"  
Weight: 195 lbs  
Hair: Jet Black – cut just above the ears  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: average - muscular  
Story: lover of Ivory

Name: Ebony Drabek  
Birth: March 19  
Age: appears 19 actually ~100.  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Hair: True Blonde falls just past the shoulders  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: petite  
Story: love of Tristram

Name: Ivory Rayner  
Birth: October 31  
Age: appears 18 actually ~135.  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Hair: short and spiky red/brown  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: petite  
Story: lover of Aiden, sister to Tristram.

Name: Solstice Drabek  
Birth: January 20  
Age: appears 35 actually ~225.  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 170 lbs  
Hair: Light Brown – short cut  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: average  
Story: 'Father', husband of Seraphim

Name: Seraphim Drabek  
Birth: January 27  
Age: appears 35 actually ~220.  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Golden - Red  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Hair: Reddish Blonde length – end of back  
Skin: Pale Pearl  
Built: average  
Story: 'Mother', wife of Solstice


	2. Epilogue & Chapter 1 Revised

**UNTITLED STORY**

Epilogue – The End Must Start the Beginning

_Present Time…_

Time comes, time goes. As I watched my life slip away from me I began to wonder what I could have done differently to stop this from happening in the first place and then I realize it was my own fault. Why was I such a bad person to begin with? Why did I not become someone of respect instead I chose the life of becoming someone that is feared. Well now look where that leaves me in a puddle of my own blood on the side of the road waiting to die. Bleeding out is very painful and will take a while for me to die so I might as well think back on how this all came around. Maybe I should have stayed with my mother that day and never left her side, she could have lived and the life I could have made for us would have been so much nicer….

_Many Years earlier…._

November 27, 1876

"It's a boy!" A well rounded nurse looked down to a young girl no older than 15 years old and handed her a healthy baby boy that she knew nothing of carrying for. She looked down and finds that this little boy is all that she has for a family left and she vows never to fail him like her parents did her. "I will name him Landon James Owens." The nurse looks down and smiles. "What a wonderful name my dear! He shall grow to be a handsome young man I am sure of it." The young girl smiles at the young boy in her arms as she has no idea of the events that would come next.

March 1882

"Landon come inside it is dinner time! I swear that boy runs off a lot to who knows where." On a hill not far from his small home with his mother, Landon stares to the sky day dreaming about a time in the future where his mother and him would be safe and rich with no cares in the world. But that time was neither here nor there and a boy of almost six knew he had a long ways in life to go before he could make that life for his mother become reality.

April 1896

Almost 20 years have passed since the day I was born. Mother would have been 35 if she would have made it out of the coma she was in from the flu she came down with. Money has been so tight over the years I could not make enough to save her. Now I am alone and on my own for the first time. I just wish I could have saved her…

November 27, 1897

Well today is my 21st birthday. Yea for me…I stand outside the local bar as a fight is going on near the horses that are outside. No point in getting in the way I will just get knocked around. As the crowd moves on I venture my way in to have a drink not knowing it would be the last time I set foot in this small town bar. A beautiful young woman walks up to me and introduces herself as Miranda St. Michaels. She is about five foot eight in height and no more than 125 pounds in weight. Her long strawberry hair is to die for. I bow my head like a gentleman and give my name to her as well.

"Well met young Landon. See I am new here and find that I am without a place to stay for the night. Would you know of any good rooms to rent around here?"

I nod remembering I had put out an ad for my spare room. "Well madam you are in luck. I have a room that is for rent and it is fairly cheap."

"Oh that is wonderful! I knew you look like a nice young gentleman that would help me out."

I finished off my drink and lead Miss Miranda out into the night to my small home in the country. "I am sorry Miss Miranda it is just a short walk."

"Oh I do not mind at all."

It had never occurred to me that she had no luggage with her. Her beauty had me star struck. About 20 minutes later we made it to my home in the country side and I showed her to her room and I bid her goodnight. I figured in the morning we could discuss the costs of the room figuring the young Miranda would need some rest.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke to my door opening. What came next is something I would never forget for the rest of my existence. Slowly and quietly Miss Miranda appeared in my doorway. It was almost as her eyes were shinning in the moon light. "Miss Miranda is everything okay?"

"Oh yes my dear Landon. Everything is perfect." She slid slowly to my side and brought her face to my neck. It wasn't until the pain hit that I knew my life was about to change forever. "My dear Landon your new life at my side will be perfect in every way my love." As the pain from the change took over those were the last words I heard until many days later when I woke with a new view on life.

Several years have passed since the night that Miranda changed me into a vampire to walk the earth forever with her. Odd when you think vampire you worry about the sunlight burning you, not able to eat garlic, have these huge fangs and well afraid of anything holy. So not the case. The type of vampire I am has nothing to do with anything like that. My fangs come and go as I need them, I am able to attend church, eat normal foods and well the sunlight, my tan never looked better. There are vampires out there that the sun does affect but they are much younger and come from a younger line of vampires where my Miranda is many thousands of years old and is much stronger than any of these younger generations. I gave up on keeping track of the years but every so often I will stop and see what is changing around me. I think the current year now is 2013 but after 116 years of this eternal life I choose to not keep track. I have not seen Miranda in 50 years since I went out of my own and learned the hard life of being a vampire and the taste for human blood. So many bodies I have left behind. I am beginning to wonder when she will come for me and destroy me. Eh…if she really cared that much about the humans or how many bodies I was leaving I would be dead right now. Night was falling and a new victim waits to satisfy my hunger.

~*~ Night falls upon those who sit with open arms. As time passes there is nothing to stop those from hunting the weak in which they feast upon. Destiny awaits only one group of hunters to stop the vampire world from destroying all. Hunters of elite abilities from supernatural to natural strengths of their own come from all over the globe to stop the evil that is starting to surface. ~*~

Chapter 1 - Birth of a New Hunter

Today started like any other day. Grandfather got me up as the sun was coming up for our morning exercises. It seemed as though I had no use of this entire vampire hunter training he was putting me through but I loved him so I put up with it.

"Jessie! Pay attention! You never know when this will be useful against a vampire and they don't wait for you to day dream!"

I sighed. "Yes papa I understand." I looked up in time to block the sword my grandfather was swinging at me with my own. The morning continued on with my grandfather teaching me new moves to block, defend and attack my foe with. My mind continued to wander as the exercises continued on. Today was my high school graduation and I was not looking forward to it. College started in less than three months from my graduation. Of course my family was happy I was accepted into a nice and fancy college. Money of course was not an issue thanks to the work my family 'supposedly' did in the past in the old country killing vampires. The only problem my family had was where I was going. I was so sick of this little town we lived in. Athens, Vermont was where my family settled a century ago from Scotland. Oddly I did not know there were any vampires there in those times until my grandfather lectured me on our family history and why we live in our house and why we never moved out. I sighed again at that thought. My family knew they could not stop me from moving to Northfield where I would attend Northwich University. That probably explains why my grandfather has been training me so hard these last few months leading up to my graduation and then college.

"Jessie!" _Saved by the bell._ "Time for you to get ready for graduation! It's your big day! Dad leave her be already! You have three month before she leaves for college!" I shook my head and laughed to myself as my mother walked back into our huge house. I looked over my shoulder to my grandfather who sighed and walked to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"She never did understand all the training that was necessary for a vampire hunter. Her family never did train the woman like the Owens did. Well my dear lets head on inside so you can get ready for your big day."

The look on my grandfather's face was not one of happiness but the look he got when he knew something big was about to happen and it did not look good. _Great, now what is bothering him? I never did like it when he got that look on his face. Something bad always seems to happen._ I ignored the thought and moved inside to get ready for my big day. As I dressed I could not help think of what could possibly happen and why my grandfather seemed extremely upset. Nothing I can worry about now, though. As we gathered in my family's half-ton truck I looked over at my grandfather who seems to notice my concern.

"Do not fret now child. Today is your day." I watched as he gave me a half heart smile and then appeared to look out the window. I turned to my own window as I watched the High School I attended here in Athens comes into view. Today was a rather bright and sunny day and what would come to happen today was unknown.

Graduation went off without a hitch and I was on my way home with my diploma in hand. Grandfather's attitude did not change much that day. When we arrived home he went out back of the house towards the woods, which was something odd for him to do and I had no idea at the time why he was doing it. While I went to change out of graduation gown and into my training clothes I heard a scream from downstairs. Now this was one of those ear-piercing screams you hear in the movies when something really bad was happening. I turned to my bed and pulled from it the sword I kept under there, as my grandfather expected me to, and ran for the stairs to the lower level of the house. What I found in the Living room was not something I expected to see or did I for much longer. As I attempted to attack the woman closest that had my mom the world went black as something hard slammed me in the back of the head. As I fell all I could see was my mom's face in shock and her mouth open as though she was yelling something to me.

Who knows how long I have been unconscious when I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. The room was completely dark and I was lying on my back on a bed. My head was throbbing from the pain but I was able to push it aside. I realized at that point I was in a hospital bed and it was the middle of the night. I had no clue in how I got here but I had this feeling my family didn't make it away as well as I. How could such a good day turn out so bad? _I wish I knew what was going on and where my family is, but maybe I don't want to know after all. _My thoughts whirled through my head and sleep finally took over as the medicine from the machine hooked to me entered my veins.

It was over a week later when I was released from the hospital and on that same day I was to bury my father and mother's remains on our family burial site. _Damn I never wished this would happen so soon. Where is grandfather I wish I knew what happened to him but I have this feeling he is just fine…_ I left the grave site and moved on to what was left of my home that I lived in all my life and the many Owens before me but what I found was not what I was expecting to see.

Death and destruction is all that was left to be seen as my home was laid to ruins. I could not stop what had happened to it and now I have to deal with it on my conscience. _Mother…father….If I was only strong and fast I could of.._ What could I have done to stop this? I drop to my knees and look up my home with it fallen to the ground. Nothing I could have done to stop it. What am I to do now? With those thoughts I lay in the grass and before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep.

~Daylight~

I woke up to a to a bitter bright morning. My home was still lying in front of me in ruins and my parents were still dead. I figured it was time that I looked over what was left and see if there was anything I could save or use. I was lucky that our family's money was safely locked up in the old basement where only I knew it was beside my grandfather. _Grandfather…where are you?_ I will go looking for him after I figure out where I am going to stay and how I am to get there. I started to look around the outside of the compounds hoping to figure out where the old entrance to the basement was as well as lead me to what happened to my family and home. Of course whoever did this was smart enough to hide their trail but what they lack to realize is that I am not hunter like they have ever met. _Whoever you are I will kill you for what you have done to my family and home._ Afternoon came and I still had not found a way into the old basement of my home. There was too much rubble for me to move with my own hands. I decided it was time to sit and eat some lunch since I avoided eating breakfast that morning in hopes to find the hidden door down to the place I seek the most.

"If only I could find this opening or something that can tell me what caused all this. And where in the hell is my grandfather now?" _Damn him…he better have a good reason for leaving me behind…well at least he should be safe from whatever got the rest of my family._ I sigh and finish eating the apple I managed to pick off a tree that somehow survived.

The apple did nothing to stop the gnawing hunger that was building but until I could get into the basement there was nothing I could do. "Well there is no point sitting her whining to myself about being hungry. Time to get moving." After brushing the leaves and gravel off of my pants I went back to figuring where the side of the house I would need. "Okay the kitchen was here…living room there. Damn it where is that room. I know it was in this area." I climbed up into the rubble and slowly started to move it away. Hours went by and a few breaks during that time, I was growing tired with no luck into getting far enough down into the ruins of my home. I looked to the western sky and realized I had to find a place to rest for the night. "Well no point in sleeping in the lawn again. At least the barn is still intact." Slowly climbing down from the rubble I headed off towards the barn to get some rest not knowing I was being watched the whole time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - ?

I watched as the young girl wandered the compounds of this ruined home looking for something. She was looking for some type of hidden room that she could not seem to find. My hunger was sedated for now and she was more to me a curious creature than dinner. I scanned the area and noticed no other human in this hidden home. _Why is this girl out here alone and who is she?_ Against my better judgment I left my spot in the trees and made my way through the dark towards these ruins to investigate what this girl was after.

"Don't bother Landon, it is just a human girl from a line of vampire hunters."

"So Miranda you decided to check on me after over 50 years." I turn around slowly and face the one that created me so long ago. _Now what does she want…._ "Come to kill me Miranda or is this just a social visit?"

"No my darling Landon I have come to finish where I left off by killing this girl. The Owens line of hunters must die with her!"

"So you want to kill some random human girl just because she 'might' be a hunter of vampires? Who says she believes we exist? You know as well as I that we have become myths in these humans' legends." I watched as Miranda floated over to me and placed a hand to my face.

"Precious pet, I have watched this girl grow. She is trained to kill our kind and letting her live will be the downfall of us. But if you wish I will task you with her death. Keep in mind my pet if you don't kill her by the next time I find you I will kill you alongside her. " Miranda's face turned from one of beauty to that of a cold and evil elder vampire. I knew I had to obey or my death would follow the girl's.

"Very well Mistress it shall be done by our next meeting." I bowed to my Mistress knowing there was no point of arguing. With that Miranda disappeared back into the night from where she appeared.

_Now should I kill her now or wait and see what she is after. Miranda never did say when I needed to kill her just have to get it done before our next meeting, and that is at least 6 months away._ I smile to myself and head towards where the girl sleeps to observe my new prey.


End file.
